Tilt sensors have a variety of applications due to their accurate measurements of levelness. Tilt sensors also have good reliability and are easy to obtain, so they were originally designed for the aim of weapons and the navigation of aircraft; and now they are also applied to the alignment of automobile wheels and even the detection of earthquakes and the facilitation of laser tilt meters. The principle of how the tilt sensor works is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the tilt sensor 100 includes an electrolyte 102 and four electrodes (104, 106, 108, 110). Well known is that the conductivity between two electrodes is proportional to the length of electrode immersed in an electrolyte. Even if the ground is not horizontal to the sensor, the surface of the electrolyte in the tilt sensor remains level due to gravity. The electrolyte is electrically conductive, and since the conductivity between the two electrodes is proportional to the length of electrode immersed in the electrolyte, the resistance changes in proportion to the tilt angle. Therefore, the slant of the tilt sensor is derived from the resistance corresponding to the tilt angle.
In the tilt sensor, signals with the same single electrical property are sent to the four input pins of the tilt sensor alternately and multi-directionally in turn to measure the level of the two directions. The output pin of the tilt sensor generates a series of output signals composed of a plurality of output signals according to the slant status. Then, a microcontroller unit (MCU) separates the series of output signals composed of a plurality of output signals into four independent and continuous signals, wherein the four signals contain the tilt information of both directions. Next, the microcontroller unit transfers the four signals into four corresponding voltages, differentiates the signals of the same direction, and then analyzes the result to obtain the slant information of the two directions. Furthermore, based on the slant information, the microcontroller unit determines the horizontal status and then accordingly drives a level-adjusting device, such as a motor. After many recursions and modifications, the surface of the electrolyte in the tilt sensor will become level at last.
However, the microcontroller unit may need to repeatedly drive the motor to adjust the position of the tilt sensor. Moreover, since the position of the tilt sensor changes, the output data has a lag, thus prolonging the adjusting time for the tilt sensor to become level. In current practice, about 15 seconds are spent for the tilt sensor to become level, wherein the time needed is related to the difference between the initial position of the tilt sensor and the position of being level.